vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinocchio (Pinocchio Unstrung)
Summary Pinocchio was once a simple puppet created by a toymaker named Geppetto, until he was given life by the Blue Fairy. He wished with all his wooden heart to become a real boy, and thus he was sent on an adventure by the mythical woman to prove himself. He ran outwitted and met characters like Stromboli and Monstro. Even after his journey and bravery however, the Blue Fairy refused to make him real. And so, the wooden boy went into isolation for twenty years, until he went completely insane. It was this mental break that caused him to go on a sadistic killing spree. He skinned and mutilated his "father", wearing the skin over his face like a mask. He killed many more victims before finally capturing the Blue Fairy, chopping off her wings and torturing her for years. He also created a multitude of puppets that he controls. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Varies from 10-C to at least 9-B Name: Pinocchio Origin: Pinocchio Unstrung Gender: Genderless, referred to as male | Genderless/varies Age: 20+ (After being refused to be transformed into a real boy, he went into isolation for twenty years) | Varies Classification: Living puppet, wooden murderer | Tools of Pinocchio, monsters Powers and Abilities: |-|Pinocchio=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; He is a living puppet), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Weapon Mastery (He is rather skilled with knives, machetes, blades, and hammers), Stealth Mastery (Prefers to sneak up on his human victims), Life Manipulation (Brings the puppets he makes to life), possibly Mind Manipulation (Is stated to be able to control his puppets', though to an unspecified extent) and Immortality (Type 2; Could be comparable to his puppets) |-|Pinocchio's Puppets= Varies, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with all the weapons Pinocchio is), Stealth Mastery (Similarly to Pinnochio, they favor attacking after being hidden), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; Includes wooden humanoids brought to life), Immortality (Type 2 and 7; Some of Pinocchio's puppets are human parts that have been reanimated into the undead. These puppets occasionally are not connected to their body parts), Small Size (Type 1; Includes puppets that are around a foot tall), Large Size (Type 0; Giant Pinocchio is much larger than humans) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can overpower the Pleasure Island inhabitants, who are donkeys, can easily cleave off human limbs or even cut a man in half, his various weapons are this level) | Varies from Below Average level (via size; small puppets are around a foot tall) to at least Wall level (via size; Giant Pinocchio is vastly larger than humans, and can mutilate corpses) Speed: Normal Human (Can keep up with average humans) | Varies from Below Average Human to Normal Human Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Easily overpowered multiple adults, as well as donkeys) | Varies from Below Average Human to at least Peak Human (Giant Pinocchio is likely superior to Pinocchio) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Easily overpowered and killed multiple adults) | Varies from Below Average Class to at least Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Scales to Striking Strength) | Varies, from Below Average level to at least Wall level (Scales to Striking Strength) Stamina: High (Due to being a puppet, he lack the need for rest) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons | Varies Below average human range to Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= *'Knife:' Similar to a butcher's knife. Aside from killing, it is possibly used for skinning. *'Dagger:' Similar length to his knife. Aside from killing, it is possibly used for skinning. Optional Equipment: Machete, drills (not electronic), hammers, saws (not electronic), and various other bladed weapons/tools |-|Puppets= SmallPuppetPino.jpg|Small Pinocchio Puppets Pinnochiogiant.jpg|Giant Pinocchio (Full-Body) GiantPino.jpg|Giant Pinocchio (Head) PinocchiosHumanPuppets.jpg|Human Puppets *'Small Pinocchio's:' Puppets about a foot in height, they don't do much, aside from trying to scare a victim with their frightening visage. *'Giant Pinocchio:' Pinocchio's strongest creation, it towers over humans and is created almost entirely out of human bones. It wields a large hammer and easily kills humans. *'Human Puppets:' These puppets are made from human limbs and body parts. They are his most common creations, and are his most versatile puppets. They are skilled with sneaking up on opponents and skilled with various blades and tools. They also can "live" even when being a loose accumulation of parts. Intelligence: Above Average (Was able to hunt down and kill everyone he met on his adventures. Successfully runs Pleasure Island) | Varies from mindless to average Weaknesses: Is insane and very emotionally imbalanced. | Are insane and are only alive because of Pinocchio. Key: Pinocchio | Pinocchio’s Puppets Gallery Pinocchio_4.jpg|Poster Punstrung.jpg|Pinocchio with Geppetto's corpse. LungingPino.jpg|The Lunging Puppet Knott's Scary Farm's PINOCCHIO UNSTRUNG 2012 Maze Flow-Through Knott's Scary Farm PINOCCHIO UNSTRUNG 2014 POV Flow-Through Haunt Masters 2012 Daniel Miller Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pinocchio Unstrung Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Toys Category:Adults Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Horror Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Theater Characters